Swept Away
by Pixeleve
Summary: Two clans, living harmony. Well, almost harmony. The river running along StreamClan's territory threatens the good of their whole clan, and when it runs them out of their camp and kills their beloved leader, it's all up to Redwhisker and his son to patch back together their clan and return to their home beside LeafClan. But it's not as easy as one would think in the Twoleg place.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**A/N**

 **First lemme start by saying that Stolen isn't on hiatus (maybe a tiny one) but this kept bugging me in back of my mind so i confronted it. I'm (not) sorry. I don't actually know. But this does have** _ **something**_ **to do with Stolen.**

 **Prologue**

 _We were once a strong, and powerful Clan. We lived with another Clan, LeafClan. We were StreamClan, named after for the large river that we shelter in. It ran around our territory, protecting us from the water-despising LeafClan, however, one day, our very own stream ran us out…_

A large grey tom rubbed his paw along his greying whiskers worriedly in his den. A white and ginger splotched tom paced around in the same den.

"Sootstar, worrying our fur grey isn't going to save our clan. Let's be practical." The ginger spotted tom sighed. Sootstar growled.

"But how, Redwhisker? The stream won't stop overflowing, and despite our swimming skills, we've already lost more cats than I can count!" Sootstar closed his eyes, attempting to think of a solution.

The ginger and white tom, Redwhisker, nodded. "I understand, Sootstar, but instead of talking about it, we should try to comfort our clan!" Redwhisker argued, his green eyes ablaze.

Sootstar shook his head. "Our clan is well enough, my deputy. We need to get our best warriors to block the stream up. We need more kits. Your queen gave birth today, no?"

Redwhisker twitched his nose embarrassedly, but he nodded. "Y-yes, a tom and a she kit… How is that relevant?" Sootstar seemed to light up at it. "More warriors, of course!" Sootstar exclaimed.

"We can merely apprentice them a moon or two early, then make them warriors early! We'll have a strong clan again in no time!" Sootstar shouted, his eyes wide.

Redwhisker took a step back. "Sootstar, we cannot do that! It's not right! StarClan gave us the warrior code for a reason! Kits are precious!"

Sootstar puffed his chest out, rising above his deputy. "So is our clan's survival! Don't question me, Redwhisker, unless you don't think I'm fit to rule this clan!"

Reluctantly, the deputy dipped his head. "Very well, Sootstar…" Redwhisker growled as he backed out of the leader's den.

 **Allegiances**

 **StreamClan**

Leader: Sootstar: a large elderly dark grey tom

DEputy: Redwhisker: a ginger tom with white splotches

Medicine cat: Goldenwind: a beautiful golden and white she cat

 **Warriors**

Fernstripe: a grey tabby she cat

Frostspirit: a creamy white she cat

Crowleg: a white tom with tall black legs

 **Apprentice: Cinderpaw**

Dewfang: a pale white and grey tom

 **Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

Doveheart: a dark silver she cat

Gorsefang: a tortoiseshell tom

Leafynose: a brown and white tabby she cat

 **Apprentice: Petalpaw**

Cedarwing: a light grey tabby she cat

Hootnose: a brown tom

 **Apprentice: Logpaw**

Flowerclaw: a calico she cat

 **Apprentices**

Cinderpaw: a dark grey tom; son of Sootstar

Dawnpaw: a dark cream she cat

Petalpaw: a tortoiseshell she cat

Logpaw: a dark brown tom with a paler tail

 **Queens**

Minnowstorm: a blue grey she cat with ginger paws (mother to Rosekit, Mudkit and Riverkit)

Larkshade: a dark grey and white she cat (mother of Swiftkit and Palekit)

Fallowfur: a brown tabby she cat (mother to Sorrelkit)

Duskpetal: silver tabby she cat (expecting Hootnose's)

 **Elders**

NONE

 **Kits**

Rosekit: a bright ginger she kit with a reddish curly tail

Mudkit: a dark brown tom kit

Riverkit: a dark blue grey she kit

Swiftkit: a black and white tom kit

Palekit: a pale ginger and grey she kit

 **A/N**

 **Doesn't Redwhisker sound familiar? Hmmm, if you've read Stolen perhaps you'd remember…**


	2. Chapter 1: Flash Flood

**A/N**

 **Don't forget to review, peeps. I prefer three per new chapter, but since this is new I'll accept like one or two.**

"Swiftkit? Swiftkit!" A voice shouted, probably right in his ear, preventing him from his nap. The little black and white kit hadn't spoken and after three moons, cats were beginning to worry.

He knew how, of course. He just didn't want to. But the she kit screaming in his ear was quite agitating.

"For the love of StarClan, I'm trying to sleep!" Swiftkit huffed, stretching as he sat up and blinking his bright yellow eyes at Riverkit. "Seriously." He sighed.

"You spoke! To me!" Riverkit squealed with delight, turning to repeat the news to her sister, Rosekit.

"Riverkit, Rosekit?" A head poked in the den, a young blue grey she cat, Minnowstorm. "We have to go. It's the stream again. It's already flooded the apprentice den overnight. Take Swiftkit too. Larkshade's already got your brother and Palekit." She ordered worriedly.

"C'mon, Swifty!" Riverkit squeaked fondly, but her greyish green eyes were wide with fear. "We gotta flee again! I think it's really big this time."

"No." Swiftkit said stubbornly, sticking close to a silver tabby she cat, his aunt. "I… I think Duskpetal's kitting!"

"Oh, dear, Starclan…" Rosekit muttered, darting out towards the medicine den, under a partially uprooted tree.

"Goldenwind! Duskpetal's having her kits!" Rosekit yowled, the golden she cat racing in instantly.

"What? Now? Duskpetal, you couldn't have picked a worse time. There's a storm rolling in any second now and Redwhisker and Sootstar say it could flood all of our camp!" Goldenwind scolded bitterly.

"Blame fate, not me!" Duskpetal let out a groan of pain and agitation. "Now, get these kits out of me!"

"Right, like I was gonna leave you here." Goldenwind muttered bitterly, urging Duskpetal up. "We have to get somewhere high."

"Uh-huh!" Duskpetal managed, the young queen holding her breath to stop herself from yelling in pain.

Swiftkit was concerned, but a bad feeling in his gut told him to leave. Running towards Larkshade and Palekit, which were his mother and sister, he was led to Redwhisker, his father whom was the deputy as well.

"Wait, Palekit!" Larkshade shouted as her daughter suddenly zipped off to the aid of Mudkit, who had foolishly gotten his paw stuck in a hole in the ground.

"I hear the water coming! We gotta hurry or we're all gonna get washed away." Cinderpaw yowled, the dark grey tom clinging to Sootstar, his father.

"Mommy, Mudkit's stuck! I can't get him out!" Palekit cried, tugging on her friend's scruff frantically. Larkshade sprinted across the clearing, leaving Redwhisker with Swiftkit.

"Go on without me. We'll catch up." Larkshade had meowed, but Swiftkit had pleaded her not to.

Something told Swiftkit that danger was closer than they thought. "Come on, Swiftkit. Your mother and Palekit'll be on their way." Redwhisker said, but his voice shivered.

The measly clan marched on, when a roaring noise crept up on them. Most cats were too scared to look behind them, but Swiftkit's curiosity grew on him, and he spun around.

"NO!" He yowled, as he saw a flood of water wash over his mother, sister and Mudkit, the waves headed for the fleeing clan cats next.

"Run, StreamClan!" Sootstar demanded, swooping Cinderpaw up in his powerful jaws, the tiny tom yelping in surprise.

Redwhisker copied Sootstar's movements, with Swiftkit in his teeth safely as he scrambled up a tree and nestled in a dip in the middle of it.

Redwhisker and Swiftkit could do nothing as they watched their clanmates perish on the torrential, foaming waters, despite their swimming skills.

Swiftkit crouched low next to his father, whimpering as he saw Sootstar lose his grip on the tree trunk him and Cinderpaw sheltered in and fall into the waves of murky brownish green water.

"Just close your eyes, Swiftkit, and it'll all be over soon…" Redwhisker whispered, pulling his son in close with his paw. Swiftkit closed it eyes, but it didn't stop the cries of terror and panic still echoing in his ears as he fell in an uneasy sleep.

…

"Swiftkit, wake up." Redwhisker nudged him softly. "The flood drew back. Let's see if we can find any survivors."

"Y-yes, dad." Swiftkit gulped, scrambling down the tree and on the soggy ground.

"Yo, Swiftkit! It's Cinderpaw!" A voice called, followed by the sound of claws on bark and a small dusty grey tom stood at about the same height of Swiftkit.

"Cinderpaw? I never noticed before, but if you're six moons why am I the same size as you?" Swiftkit pointed out, and Cinderpaw suddenly looked awkward.

"I-I'm four moons." Cinderpaw butted his nose up to Swiftkit aggressively. "But before you push it any farther, my father needed warriors and I'm an apprentice whether you like it or not. Not a measly kit."

"Redwhisker said-" Swiftkit began, but Cinderpaw interrupted him.

"I don't care what Redwhisker said. I'm not going with you weaklings. Your father is a rogue trash, and you're too small." Cinderpaw spat.

"Well, where do you plan on going then?" Swiftkit called after the small tom. "Sootstar is dead."

Cinderpaw bristled, saying nothing as he sprinted off into the unknown further out of their territory.

Swiftkit kept walking, his paws making strange squishy noises in the drying mud. Turning around a destroyed blackberry bush, he saw his dead mother's drenched body, next to Palekit's and Mudkit's splayed out just a few pawsteps away.

"Sw-Sw-Swiftkit?"

Swiftkit turned around at the voice, surprised to see Rosekit, alive with her tiny frame soaked, but other than that she looked well.

"Riverkit, have you seen her? I called and called, but she left and then the water rushed over us and I woke up not long ago, somehow safe. Please, tell me she's okay!" Rosekit wailed, shivering.

"R-Rosekit?" Swiftkit barely got the words out. "She's over there…" He pointed his nose to Riverkit's bashed up, small body against a boulder.

"N-n-no, that's not her. Riverkit's alive, s-somewhere." Rosekit insisted, her eyes narrowed like something wasn't right.

"Rosekit, she's right there. Riverkit's dead." Swiftkit said as gently as he could, sounding surprisingly mature for three and a half moons.

"No, no, no, Swiftkit, you don't get it. Riverkit is fine! She's okay!" Rosekit shouted, her ginger fur bushed up so she was much larger than Swiftkit.

"Um…" Swiftkit racked his brain for the most reasonable response. "O-oh, right! I'll just go get Goldenwind, you know, to check up on her."

Rosekit's pelt settled down, darting over to Riverkit's limp body and cradling her. "You're okay, you'll be fine, Swiftkit's gonna help. He's gonna get Goldenwind, and she'll help you." Rosekit sang in a creepy, sing songy voice.

Swiftkit ran off, bumping into Redwhisker. "Dad, I think something is wrong with Rosekit… Riverkit is dead, and she's… acting real strange."

Redwhisker looked worried. "She's most likely just troubled. Perhaps from shock. Her brother is dead too, Minnowstorm is missing, and her father died in a flood too. Rosekit's mind will most likely block it out, and she'll wake up having no recollection of it. She is younger than you after all."

"Do we leave her? We don't have any milk." Swiftkit pondered, not wanting to leave his friend, but he was slightly frightened by her actions.

"I don't think we should leave the poor kit. Go and get her and I'll find something to make her drowsy." Redwhisker replied, stalking off.

"Uh, hey, Rosekit! Goldenwind brought my father herbs. Come over here." Swiftkit shouted, hearing the sound of tiny pawsteps coming his way.

"To help Riverkit?" Rosekit's eyes were tiny pupils and a grin was forming its way on her mouth. It made Swiftkit sick to his stomach.

"Uh, yeah. But you have to take some too. You could be hurt too." Swiftkit managed, burning under her intense green-eyed stare.

Redwhisker returned quickly, two types of herbs in his jaws. "Yes, see, Rosekit? But you have to eat them too. It's just goatweed and thyme. Then, you should sleep. We'll take care of Riverkit for you."

Looking like she was about to protest, Rosekit opened her mouth and Redwhisker took the opportunity to shove the herbs in her mouth. She obediently chewed.

As if it set in almost instantly, Rosekit sighed and seemed to relax. "Okay…" And she laid down, Redwhisker picking her up gently in his jaws and she was snoring immediately.

"Hopefully she'll forget this whole debacle when she wakes, but she'll have to have thyme and goatweed for a while every day." Redwhisker instructed as Swiftkit picked the herbs for his father.

"How do you know this stuff. Dad? Weren't you deputy?" Swiftkit said, his voice hidden partially through the plants.

"I was." Redwhisker said with a sad look. "But Goldenwind was my sister, just like Duskpetal. She never was quiet when we were apprentices, always going on and on about herbs. Apparently I retained some of it."

"Was Rosekit the only survivor?" Swiftkit changed the subject, but he seemed to make his father even more uncomfortable.

"I hope not, son. I hope not."

…

Rosekit was almost the only survivor. They ended up finding Fallowfur and her mate, Gorsefang, who were rescuing the sole survivor of Duskpetal's kits, and the only one to be birthed, and luckily their own kit had survived.

"Where do we go, Redwhisker?" Fallowfur whispered through Sorrelkit and the unnamed kit's scruffs. "Sootstar is dead. Does that mean you recieve your nine lives now?"

"I… I don't know, Fallowfur. We should head to the MoonCave." Redwhisker declared. "I should find answers there. I think… I think we were the only ones to survive this time. We barely had a warning in this one."

Gorsefang nodded in silent agreement. His mentor was Redwhisker when he was an apprentice, so he was quite respectful, while any other tom would've most likely challenged his leadership.

As the sun disappeared behind the wrecked trees, the small band of survivors approached the MoonCave. It sloped down into the ground into a dark, stone cave which then spiraled into several other tunnels, leading to only StarClan knows where.

"I'll go in alone." Redwhisker announced, and without waiting for a reply, he entered the caves.

As he crept further on, the light was disappeared, and he had to rely on merely the feeling his sides brushing against the sides of the cave.

Suddenly, the walls disappeared around him, opening into a large center, a crater in the center, with a shimmering stone in the middle, illuminating the cave.

"StarClan, speak to me…" Redwhisker whispered as he slowly made his way to the gleaming white rock, touching it with his nose and letting sleep consume him.

" _Sootstar? Are you there?" Redwhisker called out into the dark abyss._

" _Redwhisker." A dark grey tom appeared in front of him, looking younger and healthier than when he last saw him._

" _Oh, Sootstar!" Redwhisker breathed a sigh of relief as the darkness faded away into StarClan forest. "I've come for my nine lives. I need to lead our clan more than ever."_

" _No." Sootstar said, sitting down and grooming his forepaw, swiping it over his ear. "You are not to recieve your nine lives. Not yet."_

 _Redwhisker jumped back in surprise. "W-what?" He wasn't angry, but rather confused. "Sootstar, what do you mean?"_

 _The old leader's shoulder drooped with sorrow. "Redwhisker, can't you see? StreamClan is gone. We're all dead. Your little group, is all we have. Leave, Redwhisker. Rebuild our noble clan. Go beyond mountains, and lake. there you will find the necessary cats to come together and form a new StreamClan."_

" _Wait, but how? They don't have clan blood!" Redwhisker protested as Sootstar began to pad away from him and the dream was becoming hazier._

" _Oh, Redwhisker. Don't you remember? You didn't have clan blood either."_

Redwhisker blinked, feeling as he had fallen into the crater himself. Shaking his throbbing head, Redwhisker made his way back through the tunnel, surprised to see it was already moonhigh.

"Redstar!" Fallowfur exclaimed, her green eyes shining. Suddenly, she frowned. "Hey, where's your star?" She pointed her nose to his forehead.

"I'm not Redstar." He said sullenly. "Sootstar refused to grant me my nine lives. He… He says we have to rebuild our clan. We really are the only ones left. Everyone else is dead…"

Gorsefang's jaw dropped, and he snarled. "How dare he! It's your right! You were deputy!"

Redwhisker bowed his head to his former apprentice. "I can't go against StarClan's wishes. Let's go."

"Where? Where would we possibly go?" Fallowfur's voice was full with fear and worry, eyes darting to her own kit.

"Sootstar said 'beyond mountains and lake'. We could always collect willing cats along the way." Redwhisker said slowly and thoughtfully.

Hesitantly, Gorsefang dipped his head. "Okay… But, we're coming back, right?"

"I… I don't think so, Gorsefang." Swiftkit answered for his father, looking at the destruction the flash flood caused. "I think we have to find an entirely new home."

"I'm scared, Swiftkit." Sorrelkit whispered, Rosekit nodding in agreement. Rosekit didn't seem as bad as before, not as jittery and delirious

"Don't be." He insisted, licking Rosekit's nose sympathetically. "We'll be a clan again. One day."

 **A/N**

 **Well, how was it? For a short while, I'll be accepting rogue or kittypet OCs to join, but only up to five or six, so when I have the number I need, I'll tell you in an author's note. Thanks, and peace out pixels.**


End file.
